gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty Blaz: Cross Tag FighterZ
is an upcoming 3 on 3 tag team 2.5D fighting game developed and published by Arc System Works, to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows in 2022. It will feature characters from the Guilty Gear, BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, RWBY, Dragon Ball franchises by Arc System Works, Atlus, French Bread, Rooster Teeth, and Shueisha/Bandai Namco Entertainment respectively. It is the sequel to the crossover ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Gameplay The gameplay carried over from its prequel game, Guilty Gear Xrd Rev. 2, BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Extend and Dragon Ball FighterZ, with yet another additional revamps: *New Resonance Emblems for non-BB, New Eye Cut-In for non-Persona **Resonance Blaze Emblems during Astral Skill can now only appeared behind the numeric of Skill Gauge **Eye Cut-In only appeared when Resonance Blaze Emblems has finally been activated **Distortion/Resonance/Astral Skill Starter animation are now GGXrd/DBFZ-styled cutscenes, leaving UNI-styled 2D’ed Infinite Worth cutscene animation no longer in use *Most of the layouts and functions are from the prequel Cross Tag Battle with some changes and updates: **Now has 6 Buttons: A, B, C (Cross Attack), D (Cross Charge), 2 Partners **Run is now back to Tap twice and Hold Forward **Passive Link Reverse Beat are now Universal for mostly A and B only. Does not work on Dive Kick related moves **Universal Jump Cancel (including Double Jump) and Super Cancel **Crouching B button acting as a Sweep as DBFZ **C and D Buttons are now based from DBFZ ***For C Button, namely Cross Push (Standing, Wall Bounce), Cross Launcher (Crouching), Cross Overhead (Forward, Ground only) ****Air Neutral Cross Attack is an universal Air Combo Finisher, while Downward Cross Attack is based on specific characters (whether Launcher, Push or Dive Attacks) ****Cross Dash acting as a Jump Cancel replacement for Cross Push and Launcher. If the first hit of both Cross Push & Launcher are applied, they can be Jump Cancelled. ****If certain characters have non-Air Combo Finisher Cross Attack (including dive attacks), or have an aerial Cross Launcher to be performed after ground Cross Attack (except Overhead)/Cross Rush/pre-Cross Attack aerial Cross Launcher, it can still be cancelled to Jump and specials, as well as Passive Link) ****If Cross Overhead presses simultaneously w/ 1 available Partner to be summoned, it will become Clash Assault, as the player will glow white ***For D Button, namely Cross Dash, and Cross Rush. The former simultaneous directions are universal, except for forward, which is for the latter Cross Dash ****Hold the button, or after the first Cross Rush was used for Air Combo Finisher ****Hold 1 Assist button during Cross Rush to force Snap Back opponent and change to one of their teammates. **Any dive kick related normals can only be Dash Cancel **Resonance Blaze properties changed: ***Press ABCD to activate ***Gives characters additional boost aside transforming Distortion Skills into Resonance Skills, and can still be used anytime except no Exceed Accel as BBCPEX ***If 1 or 2 Partners Down, Resonance Blaze time will increase **Partner Button has three functions ***Tap once (either neutral or simultaneously w/ press Left/Right) will summon assist ****Partners has their own available assist gauge *****Activates Resonance Blaze Buttons for Cross Combos. If secondary Partner isn’t summoned first, you can still use your secondary partner’s assist ***Can be cancelled during Distortion Skill ***Hold to Tag-In ***Simultaneously press w/ Cross Dash will Tag-In quickly, acting as a new Cross Burst **A+B for Vanish, Cost Level 0.5 **C+D for Skill Ki Charge, Hold button will keep Skill Gauge increasing **Press A/B/C during guard for Cross Guard ***Can deflect non-beam projectiles ***No longer cost bar *Partner Down scene is now based on DBFZ *Skill Gauge max level is level 9 instead of Resonance Blaze only *Astral Skill can now be activated w/out Resonance Blaze, but only after all opponents’ Partners Down. Level requires: Level 3. Based on GGXrd on the scenes **Dragon Ball cast’s Level 3 needs rework to fit in the Instant Kill scene *Stage Interaction can only be occurred on stage specifics by using either Cross Push or certain Distortion Skills. *Dramatic Vs. Intros & Finish can only be occurred on character and stage specifics when Cross Push is used as a finisher against the last opponent. Storyline The full information of storyline may have yet to be officially known, except it may involves new artifacts within the storyline’s new convergence crossover called: Azure Dragon Balls. Characters All characters’ models and effects from Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle are now in actual 3D with only 1 intro, 1 win, and 1 victory poses with some additional revamp/update. One of the characters who appeared in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle are reduced into DLCs each monthly seasons. The roster size is similar to that of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. (NOTE: Character inclusions still in progress) Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Zato-1 *Potempkin *Dizzy *Slayer *Sin Kiske BlazBlue *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Rachel Alucard *Iron Tager *Hazama Honoka *Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) *Azrael *Takehaya Susano’o Persona *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Akihiko Sanada *Aigis *Labrys *Tohru Adachi *Sho Minazuki Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Waldstein *Orie Ballardiae *Gordeau the Harvester *Seth *Bloody Chaos *Hilda *Erika Wagner RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaunne Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Cinder Fall Dragon Ball *Son Goku *Vegeta *Trunks *Son Gohan (Adult) *Picollo *Android 18 *Frieza *Cell *Zamasu (Fused) Voice Cast It will feature voice acting in both English and Japanese. Co-handled w/ Funimation. Almost every voice actors from the previous games and animated reprises their roles. Guilty Gear *Sol: Joji Nakata/Steve Blum *Ky: Takeshi Kusao/Sam Riegel *May: Satomi Korogi/Eden Riegel *Millia: Yumi Sumimoto/Tara Platt *Zato: Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer **Eddie: see Zato’s VA *Potempkin: Takashi Kondo/Kirk Thornton *Slayer: Takaya Hashi/J. B. Blanc *Dizzy: Kazue Fujita/Amy Lucas *Sin: Issei Miyazaki/Lucian Dodge BlazBlue *Ragna: Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz *Jin: Tetsuya Kakihara/David Vincent *Noel: Kanako Kondo/Cristina Vee *Rachel: Kana Ueda/Mela Lee **Nago: Masaru Suzuki/Ethan Murray **Gii: Saeko Nogo/Cindy Robinson *Tager: Kenta Miyake/Jamieson Price *Hazama: Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz *Tsubaki: Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor *Azrael: Hiroki Yasumoto/D. C. Douglas *Susano’o (Terumi): Kenta Miyake (Susano’o), Yuuichi Nakamura (Terumi)/Kyle Hebert (Susano’o), Doug Erholtz (Terumi) Persona *Yu: Daisuke Namikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch *Yosuke: Showtaro Morikubo/Yuri Lowenthal *Chie: Yui Horie/Erin Fitzgerald *Yukiko: Ami Koshimizu/Amanda Winn Lee *Akihiko: Hikaru Midorikawa/Liam O’Brien *Aigis: Maaya Sakamoto/Karen Strassman *Labrys: Ayane Taketatsu/Cindy Robinson *Adachi: Mitsuaki Madono/Johnny Yong Bosch *Sho: Kenichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn Under Night In-Birth *Hyde: Ryohei Kimura/Kyle McCarley *Linne: Ayane Sakura/Sarah Ann Williams *Waldstein: Koji Ishi/Richard Epcar *Orie: Saori Hayami/Erica Mendez *Gordeau: Kosuke Toriumi/Ian Sinclair *Seth: Yuki Kaji/Ray Chase *Hilda: Hatsumi Takada/Laura Bailey *Chaos: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka/Bryce Papenbrook *Wagner: Shizuka Ishigami/Brina Palencia RWBY *Ruby: Saori Hayami/Linsday Jones *Weiss: Yoko Hisaka/Kara Eberle *Blake: Yu Shizumura/Arryn Zech *Yang: Ami Koshimizu/Barbara Dunkelman *Jaunne: Hiro Shimono/Miles Luna *Nora: Aya Suzaki/Samatha Ireland *Pyrrha: Shizuka Ito/Jen Brown *Ren: Soma Saito/Neath Oum *Cinder: Jessica Nigri/Yuko Kaida Dragon Ball *Goku: Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa/Christopher Sabat *Trunks: Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale *Gohan: Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert *Picollo: Toshio Furukawa/Christopher Sabat *Android 18: Miki Ito/Colleen Clinkenbeard **Android 17: Shigeru Nakahara **Krillin: Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Straits *Frieza: Ryusei Nakao/Daman Mills *Cell: Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke *Zamasu: Shin’ichiro Miki/David Gray Trivia *Since the voice acting is under co-operation with Funimation, all characters’ English voices aside from RWBY are now credited, unlike its prequel game. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Sega Category:Atlus Category:French Bread Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Dragon Ball Category:Persona Category:RWBY Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Games